1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device (LED) is a semiconductor light-emitting device that transforms current into a light. Recently, the use of the light-emitting device has been increasing as a source of light for display, a source of light for automobile and a source of light for lighting due to gradually increasing of a luminance of LED.
Recently, a high power light-emitting chip available for implementing full colors by producing a short wavelength light, such as blue or green has been developed. To this end, the light-emitting diode having various colors can be effective in combinations, and a light-emitting diode emitting a white light can be implemented by absorbing a part of light outputted from the light-emitting chip and applying a phosphor outputting different wavelengths with the wavelengths of light on the light-emitting chip.